Misplaced Belongings
by jenni-nikole
Summary: SebKlaine   Sebastian ends up with a recording of Kurt masturbating that he made for Blaine. Now he wants them both but how will he convince them?


**Misplaced Belongings**

"Are you alright Kurt? You have been acting strange all morning?"

Blaine and Kurt were sitting at their table in the Lima Bean before school, it had become a ritual for them. It was usually relaxing and a chance for them to catch up as there nights had become so busy with homework, extracurriculars and family obligations.

This morning Kurt had been fidgeting and looking around every few minutes, like he was waiting for someone to attack him.

"You are being hassled at school again are you? You promised to tell me if things got really bad again,"

"No-o, Blaine," Kurt stuttered, "I'm fine, I just- Maybe it's the coffee. I should really lay off,"

They sat quietly for a few moments before began to bounce lightly in his chair.

"Seriously Kurt if you need to use the bathroom-"

"So he doesn't usually look like that. It's just his 'I need to pee' look?" snarked Sebastian as he walked up to his table, dropping himself into the seat next to Blaine.

Kurt blushed and barely managed to stutter a few syllables in response, too on edge to engage in a battle of wits.

"Seriously, go toddle off and let the grown ups talk about our adult things," Sebastian raised his eyebrows lewdly at Blaine.

"Sebastian," Blaine groaned out, hating it when they picked fights, especially when something was clearly wrong with Kurt.

"Alright, no more picking on the Princess when he's having an off day," Sebastian held his hands up in surrender before drawing Blaine into a conversation.

Kurt was glad for the reprieve, perhaps Sebastian's presence for once wouldn't be a hindrance. Kurt knocked a spoon onto the floor.

"Oh here Kurt, I'll get it," Blaine said bending down.

"NO! No, I mean, I'll get it, I dropped it," Kurt said quickly dropping to his knees under the table.

"Seriously, you won't date me but you'll date that,"

"Sebastian stop being a jerk,"

Kurt quickly reached into his bag and retrieved a CD case and quickly shoved it into Blaine's bag.

"Are you okay down there Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tried to get up but slammed his head on the table.

"Ow, no, yes I'm fine,"

"Kurt? Come on, we'll head to school early and see the nurse,"

"I'm fine Blaine, really. Just a small bump,"

"We'll get an ice pack on it anyway. See you later Sebastian," Blaine shoulder both of their bags and led Kurt away with barely a wave to Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, Kurt was acting very strangely, this would be the perfect time to steal Blaine away. Sebastian grabbed his own bag and a CD case flew out of it. He picked it up curiously not recognising it or remembering where he might have picked it up. He went to drop it back into the bag when he noticed all of his text books were missing and replaced with unfamiliar ones. This wasn't his bag it was Blaine's, Blaine must have grabbed his by mistake trying to get out of there so quickly.

He looked through the large store window and noticed that Blaine's car was already missing. Sebastian would just have to give the bag back later but without his own books he new he would get into trouble with all the teachers. It wasn't worth the hassle so he decide to just head home and see what he could find in the bag.

* * *

><p>"Really Blaine, I'm fine, I don't need this,"<p>

"Put the ice pack back on your head, you can fix your hair later. I know you keep everything for it in your locker,"

Kurt pouted but followed his boyfriend's request.

"C'mon lets go sit in the choir room, Mr Shue won't mind if he knows your injured and I could use a bit more time time to get my maths done,"

"Slacker, now your just using me as an excuse,"

Blaine grinned at Kurt and walked them to the choir room. It was empty which was surprising, usually one or two of the other glee kids were trying to get a few more minutes of sleep in before being forced to head to class. He sat Kurt down and after checking on his head, he sat beside him and opened his bag.

"I don't think this is my bag,"

Kurt's head spun so fast he was surprised his neck didn't crack.

"What?"

"I think I picked up Sebastian's by mistake. Yeah look at this text book, definitely his,"

"Are you sure?"

Blaine stared at him, "Are you sure you are okay Kurt?"

Kurt grabbed the bag off of him and rifled through it.

"Kurt, stop it, what are you doing?"

"We have to give it back to him,"

"What?"

Kurt jumped up, "We have to go to Dalton and get your bag back. You need it and he must need this. C'mon if we hurry we could probably-"

"Kurt we can't go all the way to Dalton right now. We will just trade bags back later, I can go without. It isn't like it had anything too important in there. I've got my phone and wallet in my pocket,"

"Oh right. Well, good then," Kurt mumbled, his face slowly turning white.

"Okay Kurt, I'm not taking no for an answer. We are going to the nurse,"

"Yeah, I guess I could lie down for awhile," Kurt said dazedly allowing Blaine to lead him from the room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had emptied the bag onto his bed. He could believe how clean Blaine was, there were no scraps of paper in his bag, no doodles on his school work and nothing remotely personal in here. It was disturbing in a way. Sebastian pouted, pushing all the books back into the bag. The DVD caught his eye and he grabbed it, wondering what might be on it. He loaded into his entertainment system and laid back on his bed.<p>

It was a crappy shot of someone's bedroom, obviously filmed with a camcorder or something with a focus on the bed. Sebastian straightened. Porn. Maybe Blaine had gotten kinky with Kurt and convinced him to film them having sex. Sebastian could definitely deal with that.

Kurt walked in front of the camera and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So-" Kurt's voice was much higher pitched than usual causing Sebastian to wince. Kurt cleared his throat, "So Blaine, we, uh, haven't gotten to see a lot of each other lately. Us both being so busy and all. I've uh, oh God,"

Kurt rubbed a hand over his face. Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes, what ever this was it was probably the reason Kurt had been so nervous this morning. Blaine had probably never even seen it. Whatever this disk contained, it was going to be worth a lot to Kurt. Sebastian grinned widely and settled back on the bed keen to see what had freaked out the little Princess.

"I just wanted to, um, show you how much I've missed you. So I, oh I don't know what to say so I'll just do it before I lose the nerve. Please don't, I don't know, hate me for this. I hope you like it,"

Kurt looked shyly up at the camera before moving off screen again. 'Is he going to do a dance or something?' Sebastian thought gleefully. He could burn this and threaten to post it everywhere. His thoughts roamed with possibilities as he waited for Kurt to come back on screen. He sat staring at the still screen for nearly five minutes before reaching for the remote to fast forward. Just as he was about to hit the button Kurt came back.

Completely naked. Sebastian's jaw dropped, apparently under all those awful outfits was something truly magnificent. Kurt was lean but obviously muscled, his long cock bounced slightly as he walked, already half hard and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder if he was really as smooth as he looked.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, contemplated for a minute and pushed himself further back on the bed so only his lower legs hung off. He lent back on one hand and drew the other one down his chest. He circled his nipple, slightly pulling at them before moving down to fondle his balls. Sebastian held a loud moaning coming from somewhere. It took him a moment to realize that it was him making the noise. He looked down and could see the evidence of how much the video had affected him. He quickly hit the stop button, he couldn't do this.

How could that pale little gay faced twerp who liked to dress in girl's clothes be turning him on this much? It usually took his partners a few minutes of foreplay to get him this hard. Then again it could be the rush of excitement about how much he could hold over Kurt, he couldn't do anything with this video.

'I should probably watch the whole thing to make sure it's all good and doesn't do anything freaky or wuss out or something' he thought to himself.

He grabbed the remote then put it back down. He might as well get comfortable and enjoy this. He stripped and laid back on the bed, remote in one hand and palming his cock in the other, he turned the DVD back on.

Kurt whined as he squeezed his balls, bucking up off the bed slightly. He let go and lifted himself further back onto the bed until he was leaning against the pillows. His left hand played with his nipples, tweaking and pulling at them until they were hard. His right hand slowly skid down the column of this throat, down the side of his body and slowly tracing the lines of his hips.

"Just grab your cock already you fucking tease!" Sebastian shouted at the video.

Kurt, obviously now more confident, looked straight at the camera and winked. Sebastian jumped and grabbed the remote, turning it off again.

"Fucking stupid moron, of course he didn't hear you, this isn't fucking live," he mumbled to himself picking up the remote again, "Why would he be doing this live for you anyway?" Sebastian wasn't sure why that thought made him hurt but he ignored it and started the video again, this time dropping the remote on the floor.

"I know you hate it when I tease but since I haven't gotten anything from you lately so you'll just have to deal with it," Kurt sassed the camera with a large grin.

Sebastian groaned, bucking involuntarily into his own fist wanting nothing more than to crawl into the TV and get rid of the smug look on Kurt's face. Finally Kurt's fist encircled his cock, pumping it slowly.

"I know how much you love my c-cock," Kurt stumbled over the word but Sebastian could only find it endearing and kind of sexy that he was willing to put himself on camera but stumbled with the dirty talk.

"But you know how long it takes for me to get off with just that. You know I need a little more," Another grin at the camera and he removed his hands from his body, his now fully erect cock resting on his stomach, thin and pink and just the perfect length in Sebastian's opinion.

He rolled over, Sebastian yelled at the tape again and stilled his own hands. Kurt's cock was now out of view but he hadn't turned enough for Sebastian to see his ass. He needed to see that ass, sticking up in the air, that hole being stretched and filled to the brim. Preferably by Sebastian with Blaine lying next to them, watching, completely enthralled.

Sebastian's eyes rolled back into his head as he began fantasising, missing Kurt reaching in his bedside drawers and pulling out a few objects. He missed Kurt slowly rubbing lube over the purple vibrator, only remembering the video when Kurt began speaking to again.

"I never really thanked you for buying me this. It was so weird when you bought it for me, we weren't dating yet but you thought I might need it one day. I'm not going to tell you when I started using it, I might one day but not now. I am going to tell you that it is no substitute for you. There is nothing more I like than you sliding inside of me except when I am sliding into you. Maybe sometime I can fuck you while I have this inside of me? I keep dreaming about it, how hot it would be," Kurt turned over onto his knees, spreading them apart and bending his neck so his face was against the mattress but he could still look at the camera.

He spread his ass cheeks, the vibrator still in one hand and pressed firmly into his thigh, leaving a trail of lube as it rubbed against him. His free hand moved so he could finger his ass, his hole opening and his finger slid in easily.

"Oh, I almost forgot I prepared earlier. I might let you watch next time,"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he followed Kurt's movements as he slip the vibrator inside, flicking it on and just holding it there, his eyes closing tightly as pleasure coursed through his body. Sebastian fisted his own cock faster, never taking his eyes off of Kurt. Kurt slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of his ass, keening loudly and his whole body tensing.

"I'm not going to last long, I'm just thinking about you watching this, all alone in your house and the curtains drawn. Uh, fuck Blaine!"

Kurt yelled a few more incoherent words before coming hard, Sebastian able to see some of it splash across his legs and stomach from the awkward angle Kurt had thrown himself into. His own orgasm followed, screaming Kurt's name loudly. He panted coming down and he stroked his softening cock a few more times before it became over sensitive.

Sebastian watch Kurt slowly turn onto his back and let the vibrator roll across the bed. He cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving, his come shining across his body.

"I really hope you liked that Blaine,"

Kurt crawled across the bed and reached over to turn off the camera. Sebastian was left in the darkness with only two thoughts crossing his mind.

He no longer wanted Blaine by himself and there is no way he would be taking no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Sebastian reached the counter of the Lima Bean and he looked up at the barista.<p>

"Um hello, there are two boys that come in here almost everyday that I sometimes sit with,"

"Yeah I know 'em," she said while popping her gum.

"Do you know what their order are because I would really like to surprise them with it,"

"Yeah sure, the short one gets the medium drip and the gay one gets a non fat mocha,"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I'm gay," he says plainly.

"Whatever, like I give a rat's ass as long as you all don't maul each other in here. You want your usual too?"

"Obviously," Sebastian drawled with a disgusted tone, glad she wasn't the ones making the drinks.

He thrust a handful of bills at her before she could tell him the price, telling her to keep the change before moving down the counter. He waited impatiently for his order while keeping one eye on the door. He wanted to be sitting waiting when they got here. He had sent a text to Blaine earlier (after burning himself a copy of the DVD and watching it twice) so they could meet up to trade bags. He would start his 'courting' of them today but he wasn't sure how to get started. He couldn't just open with "I want you both to be my boyfriends, and while we are at it, I want you naked in my bed for at least the next two weeks," no matter how much he wanted to.

He grabbed the finished coffees and moved to their usual table. He scowled at the name written on Kurt's cup 'Gay face'. Yes he had called Kurt that before but now that Kurt was his (whether he knew it yet or not) no one would get away with insulting him like that. He picked up the coffee cup and went back to the register, practically pushing over the lady at the head of the queue.

"Excuse me, I would like to see your manager,"

The girl's mouth dropped open and the gum fell out. Sebastian looked down at where it was lying on the counter, "Charming. Now!" he barked.

She scuttled off to an older woman who was speaking to another worker further in the back. She spoke quickly to her, gesturing towards Sebastian, he glared back. The older woman said something that caused the girl to burst into tears and run into the back room. The older woman moved to the register and addressed Sebastian.

"Hello Sir, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well one, that," Sebastian pointed at the gum the woman had nearly put her hand in. The woman blanched and picked it up with a nearby napkin and grabbing a cloth to wash the counter, "And two, the offensive way she labeled by friend's coffee. We do not appreciate this kind of discrimination and if I have to take the to-"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, we will remake this coffee and get you some vouchers for all your trouble here,"

"The girl-"

"Has already been fired, I had an idea of what had happened and she was on her final strike,"

"Well, that ought to do. But if this happens again-"

"I assure you Sir, I will do everything possible to make sure that never happens. Here is your coffee and some vouchers. Have a great day," She smiled and waved him off.

Sebastian turned around and came face to face with Blaine and Kurt.

"What was all that about?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian stumbled over his words before thrusting the coffee at Kurt, "I bought you coffee,"

Kurt took it mostly out of surprise, "Thank you?"

"I bought you coffee too Blaine, it's over there. With your bag. And my coffee. We should sit,"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a nervous look, Blaine was just confused but took Kurt's hand and led him to the table Sebastian was sitting at.

"Well here is your bag, I am so sorry about the mix up Sebastian,"

"It was no trouble at all, these things happen," Sebastian drawled with a smile, regaining control of himself.

"You didn't go through his bag or anything, did you?" Kurt asked, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Why would I do that? Did you leave something naughty in there?" he smiled lewdly, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt drew back, terror in his eyes. Sebastian wanted to break down at that moment, get down on his knees before Kurt and apologise for everything, telling him how much he wanted him. But he didn't instead he turned to Blaine and changed the topic.

They spoke for a while, Sebastian flashing concerned looks at Kurt who had been staring at his lap mortified throughout the entire conversation.

"Alright I should be going, bye Blaine,"

"Bye Sebastian,"

"Goodbye Kurt," Sebastian waited until Kurt looked up at him before giving him a hopefully reassuring smile.

"Bye," Kurt said weakly.

"Are you feeling okay Kurt? I'm really worried,"

"I think I just need some sleep, can you drive me home?"

"Of course, lets go,"

Blaine got to his feet and watched Kurt slowly rise, his hands poised to catch him if he faulted. They grabbed their coffees and Blaine grabbed his bag and they walked outside.

"Damn, does it look like one of my front tyres is slightly flat?"

"Why don't you check on it and I will put your bag in the back,"

"Thank you," Blaine handed his bag and keys over with a smile.

Kurt slipped around the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed the DVD out of Blaine's bag and slipped it into his own. If Sebastian had seen it he didn't want Blaine to know anything about it. It was stupid to make the thing anyway, Kurt was so ashamed. He shut the back and went back around to Blaine.

"It was just the way the shadow looked, tyre is fine,"

"That's good, I'm not in the mood to change it," Kurt tried to smile but just ended up looking sick.

"Lets get you home, I want you to call me in the morning and tell me how your feeling. I don't like it when you're like this. I need my bubbly Kurt back,"

Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt's cheek not daring to do more than that in the car park. He helped Kurt into the car and went over and jumped into the drivers seat.

Sebastian watched them from his own car, hating the way Kurt looked. How could he have made him feel like this? He needed to fix it all fast.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt has resolved not to let Sebastian bother him, it didn't matter if he had seen the video, how much damage could he actually do? 'Too much' Kurt thought knowing this plan was stupid but it was the only one he had. Avoidance would be key. If Sebastian didn't contact him he was safe, right?<p>

He had told Blaine over the phone that he was feeling fine and he would skip going to the Lima Bean today, blaming yesterday on the coffee. Blaine readily agreed to meet him at his locker when Kurt got to school. Kurt looked up as he turned the corner to see Blaine already leaning against his locker holding a bouquet of flowers. Blaine looked up and saw him, his face breaking into a wide smile.

"They're beautiful, but what's the occasion?" Blaine asked as he ran up to him.

"Huh?" Kurt asked dumbly.

"The flowers. Why did you send them? They were waiting in my locker when I got here. It was you right?" Blaine asked as Kurt grew more confused.

"No, I didn't send you those,"

"Oh," Blaine let his hand drop and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted them," Kurt tried to apologise, not sure what was going on.

"No, it's just I thought they were from you and I was excited. And now they are from someone else who isn't my boyfriend and..." Blaine trailed off.

"You can still enjoy them. It's not the flowers fault that they were sent from the wrong person. As long as you don't go running off with them,"

They grinned at each other. Kurt moved to his locker opening it as Blaine started speaking.

"Well, I don't know I mean they could be from anyone. How do I know that they won't be better for me? It could be anyone, maybe-"

"Some one trying to screw with us both?" Kurt said as he puled an identical bouquet out of his locker.

"Oh well now I definitely won't leave you for them," Blaine pouted playfully.

"Seriously, what goes through people's heads?" Kurt asked.

"Do you really think this is some sort of prank?" Blaine asked leaning against the lockers sadly.

"More than likely,"

"At least they're nice. Can I keep mine in your locker?"

"Sure," Kurt took both bouquets and placed them inside of his locker safely.

"Lets go to class," Kurt said glumly walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was furious, he had sat at the Lima Bean before and after class for the last three days but they hadn't shown up. He wasn't able to hear about the gifts he had been sending them, he had bribed a couple of freshmen to break into their lockers and place them everyday. He hadn't seen them since they had left the car park the other day.<p>

He decided to skip his last class and drive down to McKinley, hopefully he could catch them before they left because it would be awkward randomly showing up at their houses, not that he wouldn't do that. He pulled up in the school lot and tried to spot one of their cars from the rest of the mismatched, beat up crap. Finally spotting Kurt's navigator he found a parking spot near by and waited by Kurt's car.

The bell rang and students began pouring out of the main building. In their excitement to get home most didn't even notice the uniformed boy standing in the parking lot. Of course once most of the students had left, he stuck out for the few stragglers left milling about the place. He stood there while nearly every other car left and there was still no sign of Blaine or Kurt. He gave them another fifteen minutes before deciding to search them out in the school building.

* * *

><p>"He is still out there, you would think he would have given up by now!" Kurt whispered to Blaine, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the locker.<p>

"He is waiting for us, why would he leave?" ask Blaine tiredly, "I don't understand why we can't just go out and see what he wants,"

"Bla-ine," Kurt whined.

"Sebastian isn't going to steal me away from you. Ever. He just wants some friends, he was pleasant to you the other day. Maybe he'll stop antagonising you,"

"I doubt it,"

"Kurt, we can't just stay here and wait him out. We'll be kicked out and we will still have to face him,"

"Blaine, I can't. Please just understand that," Kurt turned to Blaine with tears in his eyes.

Blaine rushed to his side and stroked his cheeks softly, "Kurt? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did he do something?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I did something stupid and I just can't..."

Kurt trailed off as a tear fell down his cheek.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked.

"I can't talk about it here, if we could go to your house, I'll tell you. But I can't face him,"

Blaine nodded and looked out the window Kurt had been watching from.

"He is coming in, quick this way,"

Blaine led Kurt to a classroom but cursed as the door was locked. He ran to the next, giving it an experimental twist.

"Kurt, over here,"

Kurt ran inside the room, Blaine grabbed him before he got too far into the room and they both slid down to sit the door, sitting under the window. They watched as the lights from the hallways cast Sebastian's shadow over them as he passed the room. Blaine waited for a few minutes before looking out the window.

"Okay he is probably a few corridors down, we can make a break for your car now. I'll drive, your not in any condition to,"

Kurt nodded readily and handed over the keys.

"Okay go now," Blaine pushed Kurt out of the door before him and they both raced out to the car.

* * *

><p>They reached Blaine's house in record time, Blaine putting the Navigator into park in his drive and led Kurt into the empty house.<p>

After grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge, they went up to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine sat on his desk chair and Kurt flopped face down on the bed.

"Kurt," Blaine began concernedly, "What is going on? What did you do?"

Kurt rolled over until he was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge, "It was stupid, I don't know why I ever did it. And now he knows and he is going to hold it over my head and use it against me,"

Blaine rushed forward and knelt in front of him, "Hey, whatever it is, I won't let him use it against you but you have to tell me,"

Kurt took a deep breath and stared at his lap, "I made you a, a present,"

"A present? Well that's nice, why didn't you give it to me?"

"I did, sort of. I couldn't bring myself to give it to you face to face. The other morning when I was being weird, that was me trying to figure out how to slip it into your bag,"

"You mean the day that I grabbed the wrong bag,"

Kurt nodded, still refusing to look up at him.

"I checked through my bag when I got home in case he slipped something in there. I didn't find anything, did he take it?"

Kurt shook his head, "No I took it out when I put your bag in the car. But he could have seen it, even made a copy of it,"

Blaine grasped Kurt's chin, making him look at him, "What was it?"

"I made you a video. Of me doing stuff. You know, uh stuff," he finished lamely.

"A video of you doing stuff. Sexual stuff?" Blane asked, his eyes wide.

Kurt squeaked and yank his head out of Blaine's hands and moved so he could bury his head in one of his pillows.

"What, uh, what sort of stuff?" Blaine was still a little dazed.

Kurt whimpered.

"Like was it just you getting naked or was there... touching?"

Kurt let out a scream that was muffled by the pillow.

"Can I still have it?"

"Blaine, focus, Sebastian probably has a copy that he is going to put on the Internet!"

Blaine eyes darkened, "Stay here," Blaine stood up and grabbed the keys.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't have a copy. And if he watched it, I'll kick his ass. Nobody gets to see you like that but me," Blaine kissed Kurt gently, "I'll be back soon, I'm borrowing your car,"

Kurt sat dumbfounded on the bed as he listened to Blaine go down the stairs, the front door slam and his navigator start up.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove back out to the school and parked in front of Sebastian's car just as he was getting into. Sebastian smile largely as Blaine jumped out.<p>

"I thought you two had snuck out without talking to me, I was just going to check your- whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

Blaine had grabbed Sebastian by his collar and pushed him against the side of his own car.

"Did you make a copy?"

"What? Blaine let go, I need to talk to you and Kurt,"

"No, you need to hand over what you stole out of my bag,"

Sebastian smiled again, "Why would I do that? Not a chance,"

"Sebastian, I don't want to beat you up but I will. I have had plenty of practice,"

"Yeah, I heard about the fight club you started. Gotta say that is hot, a total turn on. I'm really digging this aggressive side to you but would you mind loosening up your grip?"

"You are going to give me that DVD, I won't let you use it to hurt Kurt!"

"I won't, you have my word, Blaine," Sebastian said raising his hands.

"Why would I believe you? You are always trying to hurt Kurt, to get between us,"

"Don't worry, I still want to get between you, just in a different way," he smiled lewdly.

Blaine ripped his hands off of Sebastian and took a few steps back, looking at him with disgust.

"What? You want to have a threesome with us or something?"

Sebastian straightened his blazer and crowded into Blaine, "Or something. You see I've been getting sick of this game of 'Pick Up Dicks' I've been playing. I am sick of crawling out of scummy places in the middle of the night and now I'm looking for something a little more permanent. I was after you but after seeing the little show Kurt put on for you, I want you both. And I always get what I want. I hope you've both been enjoying the little presents I've been sending you," Sebastian pressed a quick closed mouth kiss to the corner of Blaine's lips before jumping into his car and driving away.

Blaine stood there in disbelief for a few moments, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He sat in the driver's seat for awhile trying to calm down before going back to Kurt, who he knew would be in a panic waiting alone.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing back and forth in his room when Blaine got back.<p>

"Did he see it?" he asked desperately as soon as Blaine walked through the door.

"Yep and he definitely has a copy," Blaine sat heavily on the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. I think I'm going to be sick," Kurt sunk to the floor on his knees.

"He said he wasn't going to use it against you,"

"Oh really? And I should just believe him? This is going to destroy any future career I have. I'll be one of those losers with the sex tape scandal. This will destroy my Dad's political career! Oh God,"

Kurt began rocking back and forth.

"He said he wants us. Both,"

"What? He wants us to have a threesome or something to keep him quiet?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"No, he wants to date us. He has been the one who sent us all that stuff. The flowers, the chocolates-"

"I got a broach today, a really expensive one. I haven't had a chance to look it up but it looks like a vintage Valentino piece," Kurt pulled a box out of his bag and showed it to Blaine.

Blaine rubbed his face again, "Okay I think the best thing to do would be to sleep on this and call up Sebastian tomorrow to talk to him,"

"Seriously, you want to talk to him?"

"What else is there to do?" Blaine asked lightly, grabbing Kurt's hand and lowering himself to the floor, "He sounded pretty determined,"

"He is probably just trying to freak us out, he is just doing all this for a laugh,"

"That is why we have to talk to him. Do you want to stay here or are you alright to go home?"

"I'll call up my Dad and tell him I'm staying. I won't get any sleep either way. At least we can think up some sort of game plan,"

Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's phone.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled up in the driveway of Blaine's house. Being a Saturday and with Blaine's parents out of town, they decided this would be the best place to meet for a private discussion. Also, as Blaine mentioned, they could hide a body easier here than in a public place. He was upset when Kurt didn't even crack a grin at the comment.<p>

Blaine opened the front door for Sebastian, gesturing him inside. Sebastian followed him through the house to the dinning room where Kurt was already sitting on the far side of the table, Blaine moved around to sit by him. Sebastian guessed that he was suppose to sit where the third glass of water was placed across from the both of them. He was saddened to find that the table was too wide for him to be able to play footsie with either of them but he would save it for later. They were here to talk and he would prefer them to have clear heads.

"Good morning Kurt," Kurt glared back at him silently, "I assume Blaine has talked to you about our little discussion we had yesterday,"

"He told me about your sick idea to get with both of us,"

"Does this mean you didn't like the broach? It wasn't the one I actually wanted to get you but I'm working on that,"

"I don't want anything from you!" Kurt shouted, Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's thigh but the smile on Sebastian's face never wavered.

"Look Sebastian, we want you to stop playing these mind games and just tell us straight what you want from us," Blaine said calmly.

"I want you to give me a chance, I know I can make you both so happy,"

"Even if we were inclined, three people can't be in a relationship," Kurt snapped.

Sebastian laughed loudly, "Oh my sweet, naive Kurt, of course three people can be in a relationship. A healthy one even,"

"Is this the part where you tell us about your past threesomes and how happy you all were for ten minutes?" Kurt said.

Sebastian sighed, "I am not here for just sex. If I wanted that I would have blackmailed you with the tape and had you both already. I want you, everything, I want the whole deal,"

Blaine look incredulousness, "Sebastian, are you listening to yourself? You can't just jump into someone else's relationship,"

"Give me a chance, let me take you both out on a date,"

Kurt guffawed, "And where exactly do you plan on taking two boys in Ohio?"

"That's a surprise, I'll pick you both up at seven. Dress to impress,"

Sebastian rose and began leaving the room.

"We didn't agree to anything!" Kurt yelled at him.

"Sebastian, get back here!" Blaine called.

"Seven on the dot, boys," Sebastian yelled back before he walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>Blaine began pulling clothes out of his wardrobe, he held up a shirt for Kurt to see, "Do you think this one is alright?"<p>

Kurt's mouth dropped open, "You aren't seriously going are you?"

"Kurt, we need to rationally talk to him about this, maybe it will be better to go along with him for right now,"

"And I say when he gets here, if he shows up, we tie him to a chair and make him explain himself,"

Blaine laughed, "Like he wouldn't enjoy that no matter what his real intentions were,"

Kurt glared at Blaine, "I am serious, do you have rope around here or do we have to go to a hardware store? I am not going anywhere with him," Kurt stormed out of the room and started looking through the hall cupboard.

"Kurt, you can't just tie someone up," Blaine said following him.

"Yes I can, I am actually really good with knots,"

"Kurt!"

"No Blaine, we tried to talk to him sensible like you said. Worse comes to worse, you stay here and look after him and I'll get Puck to help me break into his house and find that DVD,"

"Now we are bringing in an accomplice to our kidnapping?"

"He drove me to this, now are you going to help or not?"

Blaine gritted his teeth, "There is rope in the garage, but so help me if this goes horribly wrong, which it most likely will,"

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked on the door at precisely seven o'clock, the door was thrown open and he was pull inside by the arm.<p>

"Change of plans," Blaine said dragging his through the hall and into the lounge.

Sebastian was pushed onto a dinning chair and Kurt made quick work of tying him securely to it. Sebastian looked down at the rope with surprise.

"Well this wasn't what I was planning for a first date, I wasn't going to start with the bondage until the third,"

"We need to talk Sebastian and you have to stop walking away from us," Blaine said, crossing his arms.

"You do realise this counts as kidnapping and is a Federal offence?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow, "Not that I'm going to turn you in or anything, I just wanted to compliment your style. I'm impressed Kurt, you can tie a damn fine knot," he pulled against the restraints.

"Sebastian we did this for a reason," Blaine started.

"I can think of ten reasons to do this off the top of my head,"

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, "Name your price, what do you want for the video?"

"You," he stated simply, "Kurt I have never been more serious in my life. I want to date you both, I want to make you happy and do stupid little couple things like holding hands and feeding each other food. I want to plan romantic trips and yes, I want to fuck you both so hard neither of you will be able to get out of my bed. What do you want me to do to prove it?"

Kurt stepped back staring at him with large eyes, "I, uh..." he ran out of the room. They heard a door slam somewhere in the house.

"I think you need to leave Sebastian," Blaine said looking where Kurt had run off.

"Kinda tied down here," Sebastian stated.

"Sorry," Blaine tried to undo the knots, "Hold on, these are really tight,"

"Blaine, what do you want me to do?" Sebastian asked quietly.

Blaine moved around so he was kneeling in front of him, "Sebastian I don't understand what you want. It isn't normal to join two people in a relationship,"

"I'm not normal, never have been. Rather proud of it actually, normal is boring. Regular people are boring but you and Kurt... You two are anything but. I think I can make your lives better, make your relationship better. Just give me a chance, please,"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Wait right here," before walking out of the room leaving Sebastian tied to the chair.

"Nah, I think I'll go get a burger, no wait maybe I'll go take someone's dog for a walk. Maybe I could-"

"Shut up Sebastian," Blaine called back.

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed open the door to his bedroom and found Kurt huddled by the bed in the dark.<p>

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"No," Kurt sobbed, wiping away a few tears, "This asshole who has made it his mission to steal my boyfriend and just make my life hell, tells me he wants me and my boyfriend?"

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, "Tell me what the worst part is,"

"I kind of want to try. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, I mean there is a thin line between love and hate right? You can't deny that he is hot and when not be a jerk, he is a lot of fun. And he is really funny and all those things he sent us this week, they were really sweet right?"

"He did sound really sincere down there, didn't he?"

"I really do think he wants to try. What do you say? Let him try and woo us for awhile?"

Kurt laughed, "It might be nice,"

Blaine kissed Kurt's head, "Yeah, maybe we should go back down and talk to him. He is still tied up down there,"

"You left him tied up?"

"You are really good at your knots,"

* * *

><p>"Oh good, I was worried you would have left me alone down here all night,"<p>

Kurt shook his head but didn't look up at, he dropped to his knees behind Sebastian and started to untie the knots. Blaine watched from in front of the chair.

"Sebastian?" Kurt's voice was small and vulnerable, making Sebastian want to take him into his arms and never let him go.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"You look really nice in that suit," Sebastian just smiled, looking at Blaine, "Where were you going to take us?"

"Like you said, where was I suppose to take two boys in Ohio? I made you dinner at my place,"

The ropes fell away from Sebastian, he pushed them to the floor but didn't get up. He waited as Kurt stood up and went over to Blaine, taking his hand.

"Kurt, Blaine would you do me the honour letting me cook you dinner?"

They looked at each other and smile before nodding and holding out a hand each to Sebastian.

* * *

><p>One month later:<p>

The three of them were lying across Sebastian's bed, while Kurt and Blaine were fully dressed Sebastian himself was lounging in a pair of sweatpants and, making it very clear, nothing else. Their start hadn't been as easy as Sebastian had thought it would be, he couldn't just slide into the role of a boyfriend, he had to actually work at it. He learnt that the hard way when he made a throw away comment at Kurt who in turn had broken up with him. Blaine had calmed them both down and the sat and talked about the situation, somehow managing to fix his fuck up.

There was a lot of sitting and talking actually, ground rules and expectations. Blaine had made it especially clear that Sebastian couldn't just stick around for the good times, he had to be there through the fights and the harder parts too. Sebastian himself thought he was doing pretty well aside from a few brief bumps, most recent practically assaulting a man on the street who made a homophobic comment about them. Neither of the boys had been happy with him after that or when he tried to buy back their love either.

Right now he was very happy though, they were progressing with their physical relationship. He had gotten them both naked and they had tried various types of frontage and grinding which didn't turn out as awkward as Blaine had thought it would be. Sebastian had even gotten one hell of a blow job from Blaine the other day. He knew Blaine and Kurt did stuff without him (they still weren't that comfortable with him yet and that was fine) and he loved the way Kurt coloured every time he mentioned the video, which Blaine still hadn't seen which was the current topic of discussion.

"Kurt, you made it for me, why won't you let me watch it," Blaine mumbled into his neck, placing kisses up one side of his throat.

"Come on Kurt, let him watch it. You are so gorgeous in it!" Sebastian was kissing his way up the other side.

"If you two watch it now, you're just going to sit here and do some weird circle jerk over porn. Staring me and I am certainly not going to get anything from it,"

"Why not? You are so beautiful, if I were you I would never wear clothes," Blaine said, sliding his fingers down to undo the buttons on Kurt shirt.

"You are such a dork, Blaine,"

"No name calling, if I have to follow that rule Princess, then you do too," Sebastian said grumpily.

Kurt smacked him in the chest.

"You know we will never stop bugging you about this,"

"Why don't you just watch it while I'm not around?"

Blaine sat up and crossed his arms, "Kurt Hummel, I will not watch this without your full consent,"

Sebastian buried his face into Kurt's neck to hide from the accusatory stares. He had made it clear that he still happily watched it quite often.

"Fine, put it on, but don't expect me to join in with what ever you decide to do,"

"Will you at least get naked with us?" Sebastian asked, "I love seeing you naked," he licked his lips.

"There will already be one naked Kurt in the room, do you really need two?"

"Please Kurt," Blaine asked as he pulled his own shirt over his head.

"Fine," Kurt relented and Sebastian happily helped him peel off many of his layers.

The three of laid down side by side on the bed and Sebastian hit play on the remote.

"It was already in there? This whole time?" Kurt asked looking over at him. Sebastian just grinned and kissed him, straddling his hips.

He had watched it before they had come over and right now he just wanted to do all the things he thought about doing to Kurt every time he watch that video.

"So Blaine, we, uh, haven't gotten to see a lot of each other lately. Us both being so busy and all. I've uh, oh God,

"I just wanted to, um, show you how much I've missed you. So I, oh I don't know what to say so I'll just do it before I lose the nerve. Please don't, I don't know, hate me for this. I hope you like it,"

It freak Kurt out a little, hearing his own voice as he laid naked on a bed with one naked boy on top of him and another beside him. There was a dull thump on the bed beside him. Sebastian had tossed the remote to Blaine, taking his lips off Kurt long enough to say, "This bit takes awhile, fast forward,"

Sebastian moved down Kurt's body and wrapped his lips around one of his nipples. He could feel Blaine fiddling with the remote beside him before the video started up again. He could hear Video Kurt moving around his room and could see the images clear in his mind. Real Kurt and Video began mewing softly at the same time and he could hear Blaine suck in a breath. Sebastian reached out a hand and ran it soothingly across Blaine's thigh before reaching for his cock only to bump into a hand.

He looked up to see that Kurt was slowly stroking Blaine's cock, not taking his eyes off of Blaine's face. Sebastian laid his head on Kurt's chest, he could wait for his own pleasure, he didn't want to miss the first time Blaine watched it.

"You are so beautiful Kurt," Blaine murmured, rubbing his own hand across Kurt's arm. Sebastian pressed a kiss on his chest and smiled up at him, Kurt smiled back, running a hand through Sebastian's messy hair before turning both their heads back to Blaine.

"I know you hate it when I tease but since I haven't gotten anything from you lately you'll just have to deal with it,"

Blaine growled and wrapped his hand over Kurt's on his cock, forcing Kurt's hand tighter and faster.

Sebastian grinned at the sight, "Just listen Blaine, listen how he stumbles over the next few words. How hot is it when he talks dirty, I can't wait until I corrupt him enough to talk like that freely," Kurt snorted in response.

"Oh my God, is that..." Blaine stared at the screen with wide eyes.

"The vibrator you bought me after convincing my dad to give me the sex talk, yeah,"

Sebastian burst out laughing and rolled off of Kurt, tear streaming down his cheeks. Kurt smacked his chest but Blaine just turned up the volume so Kurt's speech could be heard over him. Sebastian settled down and started kissing Kurt again.

"Oh, I almost forgot I prepared earlier. I might let you watch next time,"

"Fucking hell!" Blaine yelled jumping on Kurt, effectively pulling Sebastian off of him and grinding down.

Kurt moaned as their cocks slid together and Blaine's lips attached themselves to his neck, sucking a large hickey into it. Blaine moved his hips hard and fast, not lasting long at all and coming with a shout over Kurt's stomach. Sebastian was lying next to them, his chin propped up on his hand and was lightly stroking his own erection.

"At least I made it to the end of the video the first time," he tutted.

"Don't care, that was hot," Blaine muttered, "Gonna blow you now,"

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked as his cock was engulfed in the warm heat of Blaine's mouth, he let out a squeak and grabbed a hold of Blaine's hair.

Sebastian fisted himself harder, not even caring that he could easily have either of these two boys finish him off, they were two hot to resist. He came at the same time Kurt did, Blaine managing to swallow most of the come but some landed on his chin.

They all maneuvered themselves comfortably on the bed and laid their basking in their post orgasm haze.

"We should make a movie. Together," Sebastian said with a lazy smile.

"Never," Kurt answered.

"It should definitely utilize Kurt's rope tying skills," Blaine suggested.

"Why the hell am I dating either one of you?" Kurt asked but snuggling closer to them both anyway.


End file.
